lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Honeymoon Holyland
Event for the Happiness gallery suits. There will be a special event map where players can earn Oath Rings by completing stages. Each stage has a specific theme and you will compete with other players to see who can score higher. There are 5 stages and you will have 3 free attempts per stage every day. Each attempt consumes 4 . Losing will give you 3 and winning will give you 5. You can also buy the Ring Pack for $7.99 to get 182 or the Ring Chest for $15.99 to get 365 . There is a limit of 3 Ring Packs and 2 Ring Chests per player. Note: This event will come back with more suits. Any leftover will be carried over to future seasons. Season 1 Legend says that couples making vows here will be forever blessed. Ran from July 27th to August 2nd, 2017. Featured the Childlike Love and Destined Fate suits. Childlike Love Total Cost: 650 *'Hair:' Children Encounter - 86 *'Dress:' Childlike Love - 169 *'Shoes:' Innocent Joy - 88 *'Handheld (Right):' Guardian Bear - 74 *'Hair Ornament:' Childhood Sweetheart - 74 *'Gloves:' Childlike Innocence - 74 *'Hosiery:' Accompanied Innocence - 85 Destined Fate Total Cost: 905 *'Hair:' Love at First Sight - 110 *'Dress:' Destined Fate - 220 *'Shoes:' Locked Love - 126 *'Veil:' Dancing Gauze - 88 *'Gloves:' Comfort in Distress - 88 *'Necklace:' Oath of Flowers - 88 *'Foreground:' White Flower Purple Vine - 185 Season 2 It is the romantic White Valentine's Day. Ran from December 3rd to December 9th, 2017. Featured the Oath of Flower Rain and For the vows of love suits as well as the previous 2 suits. Oath of Flower Rain Total Cost: 815 Suit Completion Rewards: Glittering Veil, Youth Emotion *'Hair:' Vow of Butterfly Dance - 102 *'Dress:' Gem Coronet - 152 *'Shoes:' Budding Age - 103 *'Foreground:' Chain of Bravery - 111 *'Hair Ornament:' Wish of True Heart - 88 *'Gloves:' Memory of Sugar - 74 *'Necklace:' Innocent Whisper - 88 *'Hairpin:' Love for Fluffy - 96 For the vows of love Total Cost: 905 Suit Completion Rewards: Gentle Caress, Nuptial Vow *'Hair:' Promise of Lifetime - 116 *'Dress:' For the vows of love - 230 *'Shoes:' Eternal Love - 130 *'Hair Ornament:' Red Phoenix Coronet - 98 *'Earrings:' Oath of Red Leaves - 98 *'Necklace:' Lovers' Pendant - 98 *'Makeup:' Part Forever - 135 Season 3 When the fireworks begin, Dream Love event opens again! Ran from February 28th to March 6th, 2018. Featured the Poetic Future, Happy Embroidery, and Wisteria Vow suits as well as the previous 4 suits. Poetic Future Total Cost: 905 *'Hair:' Ten-year Agreement - 115 *'Dress:' Unbroken Vow - 180 *'Shoes:' Walk among Flowers - 100 *'Veil:' To Kana - 90 *'Necklace:' Rose Whisper - 90 *'Gloves:' Encounter Love - 90 *'Background:' Meet by Chance - 120 *'Makeup:' Warm Love Dance - 120 Happy Embroidery Total Cost: 949 *'Hair:' Childhood Friendship - 96 *'Dress:' Happy Embroidery - 222 *'Shoes:' Innocent Love - 101 *'Foreground:' Fallen Petal - 150 *'Earrings:' My Only Love - 95 *'Handheld (Right):' Embroider Affection - 95 *'Hair Ornament:' Innocent Old Days - 95 *'Necklace:' Pink Letter - 95 Wisteria Vow Total Cost: 394 *'Hair:' Vine Wisteria - 72 *'Dress:' Wisteria Vow - 108 *'Shoes:' Wisteria Coil - 70 *'Hair Ornament:' Purple Wisteria - 48 *'Necklace:' Wisteria Season - 48 *'Bracelet (Right):' Wisteria Chain - 49 Season 4 Dream Love event opens! Ran from June 1st to June 7th, 2018. Featured the Dream Wedding and Farewell to Boudoir suits as well as the previous 7 suits. Dream Wedding Total Cost: 995 Suit Completion Rewards: Silver Moon String, Dreamy Wedding, River of Moonlight, Cordial Dream *'Hair:' Grass Harp - 118 *'Dress:' Pure White Eternity - 198 *'Shoes:' Dreamless Wish - 110 *'Hair Ornament:' Ode Branch - 105 *'Gloves:' Morning Wisp - 86 *'Necklace:' Deamland Whisper - 94 *'Ground:' Windy Staircase - 150 *'Makeup:' Illusion in Mist - 134 Farewell to Boudoir Total Cost: 905 Suit Completion Rewards: Xiu, Farewell to Boudoir *'Hair:' Silky Hair - 100 *'Top:' Chinese Wedding Gown - 80 *'Bottom:' Splendid Peonies - 80 *'Shoes:' Wishful Shoes - 75 *'Foreground:' Flickering Candlelight - 86 *'Handheld (Right):' Lotus Mirror - 86 *'Hair Ornament:' Butterfly Crown - 86 *'Background:' Rosy Sunset - 106 *'Ground:' Happiness Overflow - 86 *'Makeup:' Blossoming Peach - 120 Season 5 The melodius song in the church awakens the sweet and tender memory. Ran from October 6th to October 12th, 2018. Featured the Moonlight Sonatina and Pure White Love Song suits. The previous suits were available in the Oath Hall from October 9th to October 15th, 2018. Moonlight Sonatina Total Cost: 995 Suit Completion Rewards: Moonlight Sonatina, Dark Style, Dense mist *'Hair:' Longing Melody - 121 *'Dress:' Moonlight Tune - 176 *'Shoes:' Secret Visitor - 112 *'Veil:' Brilliant Dream - 138 *'Handheld (Right):' Disappearing Past - 103 *'Necklace:' Seek Dream and Make Wishes - 95 *'Gloves:' Song of Crescent - 95 *'Makeup:' Pupils of Night - 155 Pure White Love Song Total Cost: 815 Suit Completion Rewards: Pure White Love Song, Sweet Chapter, The Best Time *'Hair:' Look Back to the Past - 92 *'Dress:' Flawless Love - 135 *'Hosiery:' Words of Heart - 72 *'Shoes:' Mind Stop - 78 *'Hair Ornament:' Promise and Courage - 85 *'Gloves:' Still Heart Wall - 72 *'Necklace:' Amazing Seasonr - 78 *'Handheld (Left):' White Promise - 98 *'Veil:' Memory of You - 105 Videos Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Happiness Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Happiness Event IV Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Happiness V Category:Events Category:Honeymoon Holyland Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Stages